


Camellias are for Longing, Roses are for Love

by ilove_ryan_ross



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Geoff is oblivious, Lots of time skips, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, Smut, Threesome, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_ryan_ross/pseuds/ilove_ryan_ross
Summary: Awsten's allergic to camellias. Well, allergic might not be the right word for it.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Jawn Rocha, Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Jawn Rocha/Otto Wood
Kudos: 22





	Camellias are for Longing, Roses are for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose is a Four Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543739) by damnyouwentz. 



When Otto called Jawn and told him that Awsten had attacked him, Jawn almost laughed in his face, because Awsten does not attack people. But then he listened.

"Dude, he just fucking jumped me, we just dropped the girls off, and, like, I don't even know, he begged for it, I think the punch was spiked or something."

It was prom night, and Awsten didn't drink from the punch, because he thought it might be spiked. He told Jawn himself.

"I don't know what it was, I just- I needed it so bad."

Jawn didn't know what it might have been that triggered it, and the camellia flower Awsten had pinned to his shirt on prom night lay discarded in the trashcan of Otto's kitchen after he had found it in his car.

~~~

"Jawn, I think I need you to fuck me."

It took a second for him to register the words that his best friend of twelve years just said. They were in the middle of a game of Mario Kart, and Awsten was losing. A lot. More than usual, that is.

He ended up complying. It wasn't weird, not really. It was just like the time they kissed, just because they were curious, or the time they exchanged hand-jobs, just to see how someone else's hand would feel. Except this time, Jawn was fucking Awsten from behind. And then Awsten rode him. And then they fucked again, against the door, right before Awsten left to go home.

Only then did he notice the Camellia flowers sitting on the kitchen table.

~~~

Jawn's suspicions are confirmed when his sister brings home a potted camellia plant and he ends up fucking Awsten again. He's lucky that their friendship is good enough for them to fuck one day and then be back to playing video games the next, as if nothing had happened.

"I think it's camellias," Jawn says when they stop for breath before starting up again. "You must be allergic or something."

"Makes sense," Awsten replies, and five minutes later they're at it again.

Jawn throws out the flowers, tells his sister the dog got to it, and buys her violets instead.

~~~

When they play their first gig, and Jawn is just there to take photos, he can already tell by the way Awsten is moving on stage that something is going on. When he accidentally walks in on Awsten and Gage fucking in the venue's bathroom he finally notices the camellias growing right outside.

He wonders briefly if Awsten would hate him for not stopping them, but he's not about to be a cockblocker, and Awsten can just tell him off later.

He just didn't think that Geoff would hear them.

~~~

"Allergic?" Geoff asks Jawn, eyes wide and moth open.

"Well, kinda. Maybe allergic isn't the best word for it."

~~~

A week later Geoff buys Awsten a bouquet of camellias. He shows up to practice the next day looking completely wrecked, and absolutely ecstatic. Jawn wonders if maybe he was a virgin.

Awsten is walking slow and liquid, eyes still hooded, as if he still has leftover camellia dust in his bloodstream, except his expression is satisfied instead of hungry and desperate. Geoff is definitely not a virgin anymore.

~~~

Sometimes, when Awsten and Geoff argue, Geoff goes out and buys Awsten camellias.

The gesture is fascinating to everyone around them and would be a bit, well, romantic, if it didn't grantee that Awsten would want to have sex later. But, then again, don't most guys buy their girlfriends flowers with the intention of getting laid?

~~~

It's not as bad when they start touring. Geoff is too tired from setting up, preforming, packing up, and sometimes driving, to even think of surprising Awsten with camellias.

There was the one time Otto picked one from a parking lot, completely oblivious, and put it on the van's dashboard.

Jawn had to fake needing the bathroom so that Awsten could take the edge of. He continued complaining for the rest of the day that rubbing one out just wasn't enough, but Jawn knows it'll have to do until the effect wear off.

~~~

Once they gain popularity, it's not uncommon for fans to give them flowers at meet & greets, or behind the venue when they're getting ready to move on to the next town. Roses are most common, but sometimes they get more verity. Sometimes, they get camellias. Then, Awsten and Geoff end up fucking in the bathroom of the venue before they can leave.

~~~

Geoff mentions liking camellias in an interview once. Awsten cursed him for it once the interview was over, but the deed has been done. They start getting more of them, and it's almost impossible to be on the bus while those two are there. They try to throw out as many of the camellias as they can, but it still effects Awsten.

~~~

"I wonder if he's doing it to torture me," Awsten tells Jawn one day, when they're alone. "Or if he's really just that oblivious."

Jawn simply hums in response. He doesn't think there are any other options, really. It's obvious in every look that Geoff gives Awsten that he's completely infatuated. Jawn suspects that he doesn't believe that Awsten would ever want him if it weren't for the camellias. Jawn has the advantage of knowing Awsten, and knowing that that isn't the case.

~~~

Jawn notices less camellias laying around as the tour comes to a close. He finds it slightly worrisome, but doesn't want to bring it up. Luckily, Awsten does it for him. He's glad they still talk, even with the band going so well, though sex with Geoff isn't at the top of the list of topics he would have liked to talk about.

"He's just so fucking dense. It feels like he's taking advantage of me, and the worst part is that he wouldn't even have to! He doesn't have to trick me into sleeping with him, why doesn't he realized that? I can't control it when it's like that, and I can't stand that, but he keeps fucking doing it anyway."

Jawn smiles sadly at him.

"I think he'll figure it out at some point."

~~~

When they get back from touring and start working on the next album, things are tense between Geoff and Awsten. The music isn't flowing like it's supposed to, and eventually Jawn breaks and kicks Geoff out to go to the shops, as he's basically climbing on the walls, and Jawn thinks they all need a break.

Just as he's settling into his movie, though, the doorbell rings. It's a flower delivery guy, with a bouquet of camellias. It doesn't say who sent it, but Jawn curses whoever it was, because it's not long before Awsten is rolling his hips down onto the couch and whining.

"Jawn?" He says, his voice small and low as he crawls closer to his best friend. "Jawn, fuck me? Please, I want you inside me."

From the chair, Otto raises and eyebrow.

"What about Geoff?"

Awsten makes a frustrated noise. "Geoff's not here, and I need him- it, so bad. Please."

"Otto?" Jawn asks, and Awsten turns to him.

"What?" Otto asks.

"You want to fuck him? He's not going to shut up until someone does."

"I don't. Um." He blinks, but then shrugs. "Geoff?"

Jawn sighs, and pulls out his phone. "Hey, yeah, how much longer are you going to be? Someone sent us roses and Awsten's about ready to start prowling the house for phallic objects, I swear. I think his tolerance has gone down or something. I don’t know who, it doesn't matter, just- can Otto fuck him until you get back?"

Awsten climbs on top of Jawn, and the latter cranes his neck to watch the TV. "Because I'm busy." He hates stopping a movie in the middle.

"You don't have to do anything," Awsten murmurs, grinding down. "I'll do all the hard work."

"Okay, yeah. Good." Jawn hangs up and pushes Awsten off, towards Otto. "He's all yours."

"Here?" Otto asks, eyes wide, as Awsten is already climbing on top of him.

"Guess so."

~~~

Otto has Awsten on his hands and knees on the floor when Jawn finishes his movie. He's about to go get a glass of water when Awsten grabs onto his pant leg.

"You too, please." Jawn stares at him with wide eyes. "Come on, my mouth. Please."

Jawn doesn't question him, just gets down on his knees in front of Awsten and undoes his pants, pulling them down to his thighs before Awsten grabs him in his hand. He goes for his dick immediately, balancing on one hand while he grips the base with the other, angling Jawn's dick between his lips, the force of Otto's thrusts moving his mouth farther and farther down.

Awsten's sucking hard, cheeks caved in, tongue curling around Jawn's cock, and Jawn can feel it already, prickling up his spine, throbbing warmly low in his belly. Awsten hadn't actually done this for him before, he was too busy whining to be fucked; if he's to judge from how good this feels, though, Awsten has had plenty of opportunities to practice with Geoff.

Spencer grunts, feeling himself getting close, and he hears Jon's breathing start to get shallower, too.

It would figure that that's when the door opens.

Awsten drops Jawn's dick so fast you'd think it was burning his tongue. "Geoff," he says, immediately pulling off Otto's Dick and stumbling to his feet, rushing for the door.

"Ow, my ego," Otto says.

"Ow, my blueballs," Jawn says.

Otto turns back to him. "Well, I can help you with that one," he offers, reaching down, and his fingers are big and warm and his grip is solid, and so Jawn just edges closer, close enough that he can reach Otto's dick, too.

It feels an awful lot like the times he and Awsten jerked each other off, the newness of someone else's hand but the casual sense of doing a favor for a friend. That's cool, Jawn can handle that.

They both turn to look at Geoff fucking Awsten against the wall, clothes still on but pants open as he pushes in, kissing the back of his neck and repeating, "Awsten, Awsten."

"Geoff," Awsten gasps in response, "Geoff, thank you, oh, God."

Otto twists his wrist and Jawn comes, hips jerking. He keeps moving his own hand until Otto follows suit.

"For what it's worth, I'm sure you're an awesome fuck," Jawn murmurs, and then grins. "There, does your ego feel better now?"

~~~

"Dude, I thought you got rid of the flowers," Otto asks the next morning.

"I did," Jawn replies. "I threw them out myself."

"Then why are Geoff and Awsten still locked in the bedroom?"

Jawn smiles. "Guess Geoff figured it out."


End file.
